The story of Leon S Kennedy
by CaptainEliphant
Summary: About Leon after RE4 or so. The earth is not full of zombies, but that doesn't mean Umbrella is gone. They are still there, and possibly bio-hazardous. K  for a few intro chapters. Will rise once I get into the plot...
1. Journal  1: Sept 6th  Sept 11th

I really don't know what to say about this... other than... Leon Kennedy! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday - September 6th

I got a letter from an unnamed organization asking me to call them. I'm not quiet sure what they want, or even what their purpose is. Request to meet up with me and give me some information. Or something like that. Perhaps it's more of an interview. Honestly, lately, I've been so busy with keeping up with my paperwork. I now double as a normal patrol officer throughout the entire day, then I have paperwork and cases to go through. I could be considered as the station's top boss. He's on leave for injury and he gave me his duties. Then this letter shows up with my mail asking me to come in for a interview. I don't know if I should call them to confirm I got the letter... I'm in a secure position as it is and am most likely about to get a promotion.

Wednesday - September 8th

Decided they might be worth checking out. I didn't read the letter fully Monday, but yesterday I re-read it and found some _very _slight implications of Umbrella and Raccoon City... At the station, I avoid mentioning it, or even thinking about it for that matter. No one has made any action to make me believe they have seen, or even heard about what happened there, so I'm just going to act like I'm one of them. Called the number the letter sent me, and scheduled to meet them. They're going to call midday Friday and will tell me the place. I find it _very_ odd that anyone would interview someone at some place that isn't their grounds... I feel like there's something very odd with them. I'm thinking it isn't such a good idea to trust them...

Friday - September 10th

Met up with the organization. Surprisingly enough (or maybe it isn't surprising at all) they have a very familiar face: Clare Redfield. We met in this restaurant I've never been to before near the outskirts of the city. Was a typical any-meal-any-time type of place. We just got some coffees and they were pretty good too. The organization was not at all what I had expected. But then again, I really didn't have any clue what to expect. It was made up of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, and a few friends. Or at least that was how Clare put it. She gave me some names: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Momoko Hoshi and a possible Ada Wong. Somehow, I'm familiar with all but one of those names. "Momoko Hoshi." The name made me wonder who she was, it appears Japanese or some Asian decent, but I could be wrong. I might seriously consider dropping to a part-time officer and then to take up the organization part to full time.

Saturday - September 11th*

First day off in a _long_ time. Pretty much decided on relaxing around my apartment. Then I realized I didn't have anything to do there other than to sleep. Which I got enough of last night. I started to get ready to go out and find something to do (in civilian clothes) when the phone rang. It was Clare. She was wondering what my schedule was like for the weekend and was hoping that I could meet up with everyone formally. Planned it for tomorrow. I'm generally not one to freak out in any situation, but I am about to start for this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

*HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUKE! (My dear Grimmi, ily :D)  
I'm not too sure where I'm going to go to... Might have a few lil plots to get to know my Momo ^-^  
on another note... "Gold" by Kalie Goh! 3 that song!  
...right... Should I try and update every week? I don't really update anything... .

anyways! comment! and leave any ideas (:


	2. Chapter 1 part 1  good morning!

I wrote this a LONG time ago... Like, about four months ago! But I was too busy/lazy to edit and post it. Actually I'm pretty sure I edited...half...of it. This half, actually (: Enjoy 3

oooooooo

Sunday - September 12th

The meeting went... well... I was caught off guard by a lot of things. I expected it to be totally organized, dead-serious, and everyone the same as they were before. Most of all, I was shocked by Momoko Hoshi. She's just so... different. Nowhere near what I expected. Her eyes, so bright and hopeful, yet determined. I didn't know someone with as much experience as her could still look like that. Did I look like that? Do I? Claire's brother seems to be doing well. Everyone is. I was half-hoping to see Ada… They _did_ say she was alive; but I nothing lost in not seeing her. Do I belong there?

xxxxxxxxx

-beep beep beep-

The alarm clock went off, greeting Leon good morning.

"Dammit, I forgot to set it to 8:00." It was bright and early, 5:30am. He got up and silenced the alarm. The only sound now was his breathing. The solo light being the green glow of the time. Pitch black outside. _I should be leavin' around 11 or so for the meeting..._ Thoughts trailed off as Leon stumbled around in the dark into the kitchen. Searching for something to eat. _Of course..._ Nothing in sight. Skipping a bite to eat, he went back into his room to find a clean change of clothes so he could take a shower.

After the shower, and other basic things Leon Kennedy does while getting ready in the morning was done, he went out to his car to go find a place to have some breakfast. Sure, it was around 6 am on a Sunday... but still, places opened this early. "I've got _five hours_ to kill." He muttered to himself as he slowed his squad car down to a stop. Being on-duty nearly all the time, he hardly ever drives anywhere out of uniform. He felt a lot like a fish out of water, only he was in his water. So he was more of a salt water fish in fresh water. It looked the same, but _he_ was different. A cat scampered across the road, frightened by the sudden light emanating from the headlights.

He went to a decent pancake house to get some fluffy pancakes.

_How can the world still be so... so... innocent? Everything around me here in this city. _Everything._ Even the way Umbrella's prescription drugs are still getting given to patients. As if they didn't kill any people in Raccoon City. And God knows what else. Any evidence was destroyed before anyone could get to it. That damned Annette Birken. How can they just get away with something like that? Damn them... Good people like the S.T.A.R.S. have been taken down because of them!_

"Sir, is everything alright?" The waiter asked as he got closer.

"Huh?"

"You just seemed upset to me... Hard to explain I guess... I-I wasn't sure why..." He was a young man, no older than 15.

"Yeah, everything's fine... I was just spaced out a little... Guess I'm still not entirely awake..."

"Could I get you something? A coffee maybe?" He asked with seemingly hopeful eyes.

"Sure. And a few pancakes," Leon smiled at the young man. It was forced but it was still reassuring. The waiter walked away to go get a mug and make some fresh coffee.

_Not big on coffee but I guess it couldn't do any harm..._ Hidden amongst the random crap restaurants have on their tables was a newspaper written by a group of district High Schoolers. To get his mind off what he was really thinking about, he started reading it. Until the kid came back with his coffee, Leon would just be chilling with the newspaper.

Some kid won the science fair at the middle school with a project on how to cut a pizza so all the slices are perfectly the same. _How basic; yet, next T-virus creator?_

The mayor announced he would be running for his seat once again. _Yet another power-hungry man?_

**"How would you survive during a zombie apocalypse?"**

_Great, something I was trying to get my mind _off_ of._ He skimmed the questionnaire to see what the public would do.

"I would find a space easily fortified with stockpile choice weapons including flame throwers, because they are naturally scared of fire." An English Teacher thought he would do. _Perhaps do-able. Until you run out of food, water, and ammo. Of course, you'll still have your knives. You'd be screwed over pretty hard if you don't have your knives._

A Junior says "I would befriend the head zombie man." _Pft, yeah, right. If that would work then I should've just befriended Birken._ Leon put on a slight smirk at the thought of becoming friends with that G-Virus carrier. _Hell no._

"Here you go sir." He brought it over with a slight curious glance at Leon, poured Leon a mug full, and left the half-full carafe with Leon. "If you want more, just take it."

"Thanks." The waiter started to turn and walk but, "hey, what's a young one like you doing working this early?"

"Well... My family has gradually all passed on, and now it's just me and my mom. She's really sick. I want to do as much as I can to keep us well-off... Early shifts are easiest to get... Plus they're not all that busy." He smiled nervously.

"I see, understandable... I hope everything goes well for you both."

"Me too... And it looks like you're the first customer for today..."

"Well, how about you take a seat and rest a little bit?"

Leon knew he shouldn't, but he felt a connection...

x

Leon didn't have much of a family when he was growing up since he basically went to a different foster home every few months. They always thought he was a "good kid" because of how he would look when they first met him but within a week he was just any other "no-good-punk-kid," or something along those lines. Truth is, he was sick of that shit. Often he wished he was never born. When he was in his teens he started being a real punk; a scary one at that no one wanted. As he got older, he started hanging out with the "druggies" and going to parties. That didn't mean he did drugs though. He defiantly didn't do _any_. Leon had a few serious girlfriends who broke his heart followed by plenty of girls he went out with just to go out with. He didn't really care all that much for them. His grades were average since he never really tried. He passed, and that was good enough for him at the time. At the end of Junior year he decided he wanted to do something to get his life in line; he chose to become a cop as soon as he could. And in his senior year, he worked very hard to get his life ready to do it. He started with his grades, his friends, and his foster parents. He even got a job to help pay for the college he'd go to when he was done with high school. Then he got to his graduation, he was eighteen - a legal adult - and decided to cut himself off from the foster-care system. He got accepted into a college and spent his years until his first day on the job in Raccoon City working his ass off, preparing to be 'Officer Kennedy' and his preparation seemed to work out. He went to school and worked full-time.

x

"I probably shouldn't... but... okay." He grabbed a chair and sat down near Leon.

"How long is your shift?"

The kid was caught completely off guard by that question. Customers never ask him any personal questions, and here this guy is asking him all sorts of things.

"Oh, I'm working few shifts today, so I'm working till around three. Then I grabbed the earlier late shift too. Seven to twelve." He stuttered on a few words.

"Wow... Working a lot... You should try to get more time with your mom... You never know when she might be taken from you..."Leon thought about his losses in the past.

"I know..." He looked down at his hands with a grieving tone in his voice.

-Ding-

Along with the opening of a door came the sound of hysterical laughter. Two near twenty-year-olds walked in the door. They looked like they just played a punk-rock band gig or something similar to that. They were a couple judging by the way his arm was around her. Either that, or he was so drunk he couldn't keep his balance.

The female had a lip ring on the left side, light brown hair layered in a choppy and wild way, and amazing green eyes brought out by black eyeliner and eye shadow. She wore short dark grey denim shorts, a black tank top with a few rips in it, and skater shoes that were neon multicolored. The male had his jet-black hair spiked up in various directions, two snakebites, tight skinny jeans, and big combat boats. The contrast between his pale skin and icy blue eyes was like winter. The way his suit jacket made him look older was a nice touch to the band t-shirt.

"Hey Ted! How's it goin' here?" The guy yelled out.

"Goin' pretty good." The waiter, Ted, said as he got up and walked over to the new people who just walked in. "What brings you in at this hour?"

"Just checking up on my favorite cousin." He grabbed him in a aggressive head-lock.

"I'm serious, what do you want." Ted couldn't get free.

Leon went back to reading the paper while keeping an eye on them out of the corner of his eye. _If this guy is really his cousin, then he _shouldn't_ be any trouble..._

"I do want to get some coffee this morning for me n my girlfriend. Long night dancing and partying, y'know what I mean?" He released Ted at last.

Ted immediately started rubbing his neck with one hand as he walked over to get something for his cousin to drink." Fine, fine I'll get you two some coffees..."

"Thanks bud." The couple went to a booth.

"Why do you have to be so rude to your cousin?"

"You know, that's just how him and I are." They sat down.

"You know that he doesn't like it though..." She was disapproving of him.

"Oh, relax." He slightly rolled his eyes.

Ted brought over two coffees; he didn't give them a carafe. He walked straight back near Leon without a word.

_Must feel safer away from them..._ Leon thought

"So, is your cousin always that obnoxious?" Leon muttered so only Ted could hear.

"Yeah... Pretty much..." He avoided eye contact. "He's usually not all that bad... When he goes to parties he sometimes has too much to drink... His girlfriend usually doesn't drink. I'm glad for that." There was a lot of noise coming from the couple, just talking and laughter. "Let me know if they get to be too annoying... I could kick them out..."

"Don't worry about it... I don't want to cause trouble for you." Leon nonchalantly patted his side checking to see if he had his pistol and badge with him. _Just in case things go wrong... I'm being paranoid, aren't I?_ He always had both badge and gun with him just to be safe. After Raccoon City, any survivor would always have a gun within reach. "Besides, they're just here for coffee, right? They'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah, that's true... So why are you here so early in the morning?"

"Just forgot to set my alarm for later. I just kind of got up and realized I didn't have any food at home... So I thought I'd try this place out."

"Nice." He chuckled slightly. After a few minutes of chatter between Leon and Ted, Ted mentioned, "you're pancakes should be ready right about now." He got up and was pretty much gone before Leon had a chance to reply.

_Strange kid... Stranger cousin... I've kept him in the corner of my eye since he walked in and the two seem like decent people with a questionable appearance. Did I use to look like that to others?_

"Here ya go sir." He came out with fresh pancakes, "d-do you need anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good with this. Thanks," Ted nodded and walked off.

"Teddy! Come here!" Teddy changed direction to his cousin. He said a bunch of random stuff to him.

_Looks like I'm not going to get much more time to get Ted to take more time off... I know it isn't any of my business, but still, I want to see what I could do... I've been here a good forty-five minutes. It's almost seven, I could go back to my place and go over a few case files._ Leon called out for check, paid, and got up and went to go to the bathroom as Ted's cousin was leaving with his girlfriend. _Alright with me..._

In the bathroom, Leon was feeling really out of place. Not like he did in his squad car... There he felt like a fish in the wrong type of water: a civilian driving a cop car. Here he just felt out of place. As Leon went to open the door:

-Bang-

It was unmistakable. The sound of gunfire. Leon steeled himself, pulling out his gun and taking the safety off. It was loaded and dangerous; just like any other gun. He cracked the door open enough to hear what was going on.

A male voice, frantic, "I told you! I am serious! Now give me the money in the cash register before I blow your brains out!"

"Ok, just don't shoot!" Ted. He pleaded with the assailant.

-Bing-

The opening of a cash register. _Now's the time to go sneak up behind the assailant. If I remember, the counter is just around a corner and I should be able to sneak up until I'm right behind him and I should be able to grab his gun to disarm him... Here goes._

Just as Leon thought, he was able to sneak up behind him, swiftly snatch his gun, put the safety on then placed it in his back pocket, and then pointed his own gun at the assailant. Teddy was unharmed; must've been a warning shot.

Teddy stood there, trembling as Leon held the gun to his former attacker's back.

"Leave that bag in your hand on the counter. Put your hands above your head, get down on your knees. And. Don't. Move." Leon said in a calm, assertive voice. He did as told. "Ted, grab the bag and bring it here." Ted did exactly as told and looked freaked out by it. Leon checked the bag, and found cash. And lots of it. _This guy must've hit a few other places before coming here... I need to cuff him and take him to the station_. "Could you do me a few more favors, Ted?"

"Yes... O-of course..."

"Ok, good, I need you to stay here while I got put this guy in my squad car. Just open the door for me."

"Alright," he immediately walked to the door and held it open.

"Stand, get in front of me, keep your hands where I can see them." Leon ordered to the offender. "Don't try anything stupid, cuz I promise you it won't work. You'll just end up with a bullet in your limb." He walked the criminal out to his squad car a few blocks away, cuffed him, and drove back while radioing it in to the station. Once he got there, he got out and locked his car so the criminal wouldn't get out.

"So, what's going on? Y-you're a cop or something?" Ted looked at Leon, obviously confused.

"Yeah, off-duty, but still... I'm not going to stand by and just let an offender go free." Leon took his gun out and did a little maintenance check on it as he always did, then re-holstered it.

"Wow..." Teddy was still shaky; who wouldn't be after almost getting shot and robbed?

"You gonna be alright? You should call this in to your boss?" It came out phrased as a question but it was really a suggestion.

"Yeh..." The young man started to walk back to find the boss's number and a phone.

"Wait," Ted turned around, "I need to take him to the station. Give me a call if you need anything. I'm Leon Kennedy." Leon wrote down his name, cell number, and work number extension onto a piece of paper he had in his pocket. "See ya." Leon strolled out to his squad car not waiting for a word from the kid.

This went as usual. The shift working at the station was really surprised to see Leon on his day off but they seemed to like the idea of him coming in. They went through the processing process for the thief and Leon turn in the sack of cash he had with him and the offender's gun. This process took about an average about of time, luckily he got out of there by 10:30.

_Now to the meeting...Where did I put that address at again?_ Leon started searching the papers he had sitting in his passenger seat. _Damn, where did it go? I could swear I put it on the seat..._ He opened his glove box, nothing there. He checked his pockets. Nothing. He dug out his phone in that process and decided to try calling Claire.

"Hello?" A voice answered. It was a female but not Claire's.

"Ahh, is this the correct number? It's Leon Kennedy," nervous he had called the wrong number.

"Oh, yeh? Ok, I would assume you called the correct number then." In the background Leon could hear loud music.

"I sorta lost the directions..." Leon admitted his carelessness. _I might've given it to Ted by accident..._

"Oh yeah? Alright... Ummm..." A second voice was picked up from the background, came in: '... come here! Zeke wants you!' Some of it was drown out by the music "Ahhh, here I'll put Claire on."

"Sure..." Leon wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Hey, Leon?" It was Claire, as the previous speaker said it would be. Leon could hear a slight smile in her voice.

"Yep, so it seems I misplaced the directions, could you give them to me again?" Leon got straight to the point.

"Oh sure..." She gave him the directions in a way that would be easy enough for Leon to remember. "It's going to be very hidden in a woodsy area, the house being a good five miles away from any other road... So I guess if it feels like you're getting lost, then you're in the right area." She had a lighter tone at the end.

"Thanks Claire, I should be there in about a half-hour or so." Leon ended the call before she could say anything else. He was _almost_ nervous about seeing Claire again...

Claire was defiantly right about the drive in off of the highway. Calling it a "woodsy" area was an understatement; it was a forest. It was only about noon and it looked like it was getting close to dark. Leon rolled down the driver side's window just to feel the breeze. _Wow, is it already this cold? Just September and it's nearly 45 out..._ A deer near the side of the road crossed after Leon drove by. In the distance Leon could hear music getting louder and louder every moment he drove farther along the road.

The squad car pulled up on the driveway of a nice house. The house was nearly a mansion, beautifully bright bricks visible on the outside. The music playing Leon couldn't recognize. _Must be something new. Whoever it is, she has a great voice._ Leon got of his squad car and started up the porch steps as some guy stormed by him. Ramming into his shoulder, without as much as an apology. He wore dark grey jeans, a leather jacket and a t-shirt with random spray-painted colors on it. He had white hair despite his obvious young age; possibly only a few years younger than Leon. "Screw you," the white haired man said Leon only paused for a second to glance over his shoulder, then kept going to the door.

The party seemed to be just passed the front door, judging from the volume of the music. He knocked on the door. No answer. He reached for the door, trying to open it himself. It was locked. _What the hell? Am I _really_ in the right place?_ Deciding to go look around, see if he just chose the wrong entrance. He went to the right side of the house first. There wasn't any doors, or even windows. Looking in the area around him, he did notice there seemed to be a lot of target boards laying around in the the walk around the house, Leon found a door, and a person. She was crouched down on the ground in front of the pouch, the bottom of the back stairs. She had light brown hair with light blonde highlights tied up in a high, yet lose ponytail. It allowed her many short layers to flow out freely.

"Excuse me? I don't want to bother you, but am I at the right house?" Leon was cautious, since he had no idea who this lady was. She were an _America Idiot_ t-shirt and green baggy cargo pants.

"Oh?" She looked up. She looked like she was, or was about to start, crying. A lot. But she wasn't. "Are you, ummmm, Leon Kennedy?" As she said that she stood up. It showed she was fairly tall, only a few inches shorter than Leon.

"Yeah, and you are?" Leon noticed her bright green eye, that despite their color shade, looked really sad and upset.

"Right, sorry, my boyfriend decided I wasn't worth his time... Er, ex-boyfriend..." Trying to clear the thought out of her head, she shook her head as she bit on her lip ring. It was on her bottom lip, left side. "I'm Momoko Hoshi." She extended her hand, and Leon took it, in a formal handshake. "It doesn't look like it but we run a little sort of hunter's hang out. They can come here and practice on targets spread throughout the land and what not. Today we're considered 'closed for personal reasons/party' keeping them away so we can have our meeting." She let out a light giggle. "The music is more or less a cover-up, telling anyone who is unwelcomed to go away."

"Right..." Leon didn't seem to be all that interested in what she was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just babbling random stuff you don't care about to you, aren't I?" Momoko was sort of frantic.

"Don't worry about it." Leon said in a blank tone. _I don't care if I know everything about this place or if I know nothing about it. I'm just here to meet this organization._

"You can call me whatever you want: Momoko, Momo, or as Chris named me, Mickey."

"Chris _named_ you Mickey?" Leon asked, obviously having the thought about how funny that sounds.

"Yeah, long story short. He can't pronounce my name. At all. I don't know why. So, he named me something similar, yet he could pounce. Even though it's really not even close... But whatever. I think it's a cute name." She started walking towards the way Leon hadn't come, so he followed.

"Wow…" He gave a light amused smile, which she returned. "So what name do you prefer?"

"Oh, doesn't matter. Mickey, I guess. It makes me feel like a badass." She smirked.

"Then, Mickey it is."

She pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Erm, why are all the doors locked?" Leon had to yell over the volume of the music.

She leaned into his ear as if she were whispering a special secret. "To keep the _unwanted_ out." Her eyes gleamed with a michivous brightness.

Leon replied with a single nod; not worth stressing his voice again. Leon knew he would need it the week he had coming up. There really wasn't a real reason, he just felt like he would.

As they walked through the building, Leon looked around at everything he could see. The room the door she unlocked (also where the music was coming from) was a retro-looking living room. There was a solid black fuzzy couch with a matching bum chair, a long wooden coffee table that had be moved to the side. The carpeting was black and rainbow zebra stripes. The walls were space black. There were even silver sparkly dots in it, as they were stars. One really big plasma HD TV. There was assorted surround sound speakers in places around the room. _Who lives here?_ There was various other furniture of the similar style.

From that room, they walked into a corridor. There wasn't a door that separated the corridor from their entrance. The same colored walls as there was in the living room. They came to a door, simple push to open. No handle.

They walked into the kitchen. The music was just barely audible somehow. Pretty basic. The stove, fridge, dishwasher and sink all seemed to be a set. They were silver with black handles and knobs. The floor and counter surface black. Like the walls in the other room. The walls were a beautiful deep shade of red. On the opposite side of the fridge there was a door with a complex-looking lock on it. _What could they possibly have there that they want to keep it that locked?_ The wall perpendicular to that also had a door.

"Stay here," Momoko said to Leon then walked through the unlocked door. She didn't have to talk loudly for Leon to hear.

"Sure," Leon said even though she was already gone.

He wandered over to the fridge, and was looking at what was on it. Some papers with a lot of word. An old newspaper. The calendar had a few dates marked. Leon was trying not to read anything, but a word on the calendar caught his eye: casualties.

It was just written in on Friday's box. _What does that mean... Does it mean something other than death?_

__oooooo

I really have a lot of detail - which some what bothers me xD  
But whatevs. Hope you enjoy! I don't know when I'll be able to update the next part, or any other of my fics. I have finals in a week and have to fund-raise for my trip to Japan this coming summer.

Have a good night/day!


End file.
